Waiting For You
by Yamada Kenshi
Summary: Forehead Poke Celebration. Natal lalu ia lewati dengan biasa-biasa saja. Mungkin, tahun baru nanti ia lewatkan dengan sendiri juga. "Yang dimaksud Sasuke-kun itu kembali padamu atau… kembali ke Konoha?" Tanya Ino. "Sasuke-kuuun, cepatlah pulaaaang!" /Sorry, bad summary./


Summary : Natal lalu ia lewati dengan biasa-biasa saja. Mungkin, tahun baru nanti ia lewatkan dengan sendiri juga. "Yang dimaksud Sasuke-kun itu kembali padamu atau… kembali ke Konoha?" Tanya Ino. "Sasuke-kuuun, cepatlah pulaaaang!" / _Sorry, bad summary_./

A/N : duh, ini _first time_ ikut sebuah kontes (?) dan _first time_ masuk ke fandom Naruto, nih~ Jujur ya, OTP ku itu SasuNaru x'D tapi, karena udah ada canon, okelah aku dukung SasuSaku :'D oh, iya, ini ceritanya setelah Naruto the movie : The Last dan sebelum Naruto Gaiden~

 _Happy Reading_ ~

 **#ForeheadPokeCelebration**

 **Waiting For You**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **This story is MINE (Yamada Sachiyo –Kaneyama)**

 **Rate : T+ | Pair : Sasuke U. & Sakura H. **

**WARNING(s) : ide pasaran, typo(s), OOC, dll. Don't like? Don't read :D**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan kembali." Ia sentuh dahi lebar milik gadis bersurai pink itu dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Ia pun tersenyum.

Pipi gadis itu menyemburatkan warna merah.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura duduk di bangku taman. Dagunya ia topang dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Manik hijaunya menatap langit biru berawan. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Terkadang, gadis itu tersenyum dan pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ino yang sedang berjalan-jalan melewati taman itu berhenti ketika melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk sendirian.

Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah teman sejak kecilnya itu. "Ino? Mm, tidak ada." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, kau mau ikut makan-makan? Ada Temari dan Hinata juga."

"Eh, aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Sakura, meminta kepastian. Ino mengangguk bersemangat. "Kapan?"

"Sekarang!" Ino menggeret tangan kanan Sakura.

 **.**

"Aah, aku benci kata-katanya! Merepotkan. Merepotkan. Apa tidak ada kata lain?" keluh Temari sambil mengaduk jus yang ia pesan.

"Tapi, kau tetap mencintainya, kan?" goda Ino. Tangannnya mencolek-colek bahu Temari. Ya, Temari duduk di sampingnya.

Pipi kunoichi desa Sunagakure itu memerah. "Bu-bukan begitu! Ta-tapi, ya…"

"Bahkan kau rela meninggalkan desamu untuk Shikamaru." Hinata yang juga duduk di sisi lain Temari, menimpali.

Wajah Temari sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia tidak bisa melawan.

Ino tersenyum. "Dinding kamar milik Sai penuh dengan lukisannya. Bahkan lukisan wajahku juga ada di sana." Pipinya memerah mengingat kejadian saat dirinya dilukis diam-diam oleh Sai.

"Eh, Ino sudah pernah masuk kamar Sai?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

Yang ditanya hanya salah tingkah. "A-aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kok!" bantah Ino sebelum teman-temannya memikirkan hal negatif. "Kau sendiri, sudah mendapat _first kiss_ dari Naruto, kan?" Tidak mau kalah, Ino membalas.

"I-itu…" Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Sakura yang sedari tadi diam, bangkit dari duduknya. "Bisakah kita mengganti topik?"

Tiga kunoichi yang duduk di depannya menoleh ke arah gadis musim semi itu. "Oh iya, kau masih menunggu Sasuke-kun, kan? Kenapa kau tidak cai yang lain saja?" Tanya gadis blonde yang ia biarkan tergerai panjang.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Helai rmerah mudanya menutupi muka cantiknya. "Aku akan tetap menunggu." Ucapnya lirih. Manik hijaunya ia sembunyikan.

"Apa kau yakin, dia akan kembali padamu?" Tanya gadis Suna itu.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. "Dia sudah bilang, kalau dia akan kembali." Jawabnya mantap. Muka sedihnya telah hilang. Ya, dia yakin, Sasuke akan kembali.

Ino menghela nafas. "Yang dimaksud Sasuke-kun itu kembali padamu atau… kembali ke desa?"

Manik hijau gadis bersurai pink itu terbelalak. Dinding keyakinan yang ia bangun baru saja hancur seketika. Bagaimana jika ia kembali ke desa dengan membawa gadis lain? Jangan lupa, gadis keturunan Uzumaki yang sempat bersamanya dalam Tim Taka.

"Tapi, misi yang dikerjakan Sasuke-kun itu benar-benar memakan waktu lama, ya. Mm, sudah 2 bulan, ya?" Hinata mencoba mengganti topik. Ia tidak enak dengan Sakura.

"Dengar-dengar, kunoichi yang bernama Karin Uzumaki itu sangat tergila-gila dengan Sasuke-kun." Jelas Ino, membuat Sakura semakin memanas.

"Aku sudah muak dengan pembicaraan ini!" gumam Sakura. Tangannya mengepal. "Aku pulang!" geram Sakura sambil meninggalkan tempat makan itu. Ia tidak mau hatinya tersakiti lebih dari ini.

Temari menyiku bahu Ino. "Tuh kan… Sakura marah."

"Jadi itu salahku?" Tanya gadis Yamanaka itu tanpa dosa. Dua temannya mengangguk bersama. "Baiklah. Tahun baru nanti, aku akan mengajaknya melihat kembang api di atas bukit utara Konoha. Konon, orang-orang yang datang ke sana akan bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya di tahun baru. Apalagi setelah berdo'a di kuil."

"Oh iya, mungkin saja Sasuke-kun akan kembali dari Konoha dan mereka bertemu di bukit utara." Tambah Hinata.

"Memang itu mauku!" Ino menjitak pelan kepala Hyuuga itu. "Hinata, aku minta tolong, ya. Agar Naruto yang mengajaknya. Toh, dia kan teman setimnya. Mana mungkin Sakura menolak. Dan juga, aku yakin, dia masih marah padaku."

"Eh, kenapa aku?"

"Kau cemburu, ya?" goda Temari.

"Kita ke sana dengan pasangan masing-masing dong!" seru Ino bersemangat.

"Ino!"

 **.**

Gadis keturunan Haruno itu mengeratkan jaket berbulu yang ia kenakan. Ini sudah akhir Desember. Jadi, wajar saja suhu makin turun. Walaupun salju yang turun semakin sedikit.

Natal empat hari lalu, ia lewatkan dengan biasa-biasa saja. Hanya saja, ketika berkumpul dengan teman seangkatannya, mereka sudah membawa pasangannya masing-masing. Tidak dengan Sakura. Bahkan saat natal pun Sasuke tidak kembali ke desa.

Memikirkan bocah Uchiha itu membuatnya mengingat perkataan teman-temannya di tempat makan tadi. Memang sih, Sasuke tidak mengatakan kalau ia menyukai Sakura. Tapi, bukankah itu sebuah kode? Atau selama ini, Sakura hanya ke-ge-er-an?

Mungkin, tahun baru nanti ia lewatkan dengan sendiri lagi.

 **.**

Tok! Tok!

Jendela kamar Sakura diketuk oleh seseorang yang berada di baliknya. Gadis musim semi itu sedang mempersiapkan untuk malam tahun baru nanti. Aktivitasnya terhenti, mendengar ada suara ketukan. Ia pun membuka tirai yang menutupinya. Lalu, membuka kaca jendela yang berada di baliknya.

Nampaklah dua sosok teman timnya.

"Naruto? Sai? Ada apa?"

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku celananya. "Ini, undangan untuk acara tahun baru nanti. Kau akan ikut, kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memberikan amplop itu. Sakura menerimnya.

"Hmm, entahlah…"

"Tim 7 akan berkumpul di acara kembang api, kan?" Tanya Sai, ia memperlihatkan senyumnya. "Rokudaime hokage dan Yamato taicho juga akan datang." Tambahnya.

Mata Sakura berbinar-binar. "Baiklah, aku ikut! Di bukit utara, kan?" senyum sumringah terbentuk di wajah manisnya. Ia pun memikirkan Yukata mana yang akan ia pakai.

Naruto dan Sai saling bertatapan. Mereka pun tersenyum puas. Misi rangking S yang diberikan Ino, sukses. Naruto dan Sai hendak pergi meninggalkan Sakura, tapi tertahan.

"Tunggu!" seru Sakura, membuat dua teman setimnya yang kini sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Berarti, Sasuke-kun juga ikut, kan?" tanyanya. Matanya menyipit karena senyum lebar yang ia tampakkan.

Naruto dan Sai menelan ludah bersamaan. Tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan gadis musim semi itu. Naruto pun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "I-itu… oh iya, kami dipanggil Kakashi-sensei. Kami pergi dulu, ya!" dengan gugup, mereka melompati atap-atap bangunan, pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Bahkan, saat melompati atap-atap, mereka sempat bertabrakkan.

Air muka Sakura berubah. Yang mulanya bersemangat, menjadi muram. Jadi, tahun baru nanti Sasuke tidak pulang? Yukata yang telah ia pilih menjadi sia-sia. Untuk siapa lagi Sakura berpenampilan maksimal kalau bukan untuk sosok yang dirindukannya? Persetan dengan penampilan teman-temannya. Ia hanya akan mengenakan baju biasa dan jaket musim dingin yang tidak ada spesial-spesialnya.

"Sakura, teman-temanmu menunggu di luar." Ucap seseorang di balik pintu kamarnya. Sakura mengetahuinya, itu suara Mebuki, ibunya.

"Katakan pada mereka, aku akan menyusul." Tanggap Sakura, malas berbicara langsung dengan teman-temannya. Lagipula, ia juga tidak ingin datang ke bukit utara. Itu hanya akan menyesakkannya.

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Sudah siap untuk pergi ke kuil, walaupun penampilannya sangat biasa. Di kuil, ia hanya ingin berdo'a, berharap Sasuke diberi keselamatan dan dapat pulang ke Konoha kapanpun.

Setelah selesai berdo'a, ia mengambil kertas ramalan. Di kertas itu tertulis, ramalan tahun barunya sangat beruntung. "Huh, masa bodoh!" Sakura remat kertas itu, lalu ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Tinggal satu jam lagi, tepat pada pukul 12, pergantian tahun. Saat itu juga, kembang api akan diluncurkan. Tidak ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya, Sakura mencari tempat lain.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah jam segini, ke mana saja Sakura? Kenapa belum datang?" Ino berjalan mondar-mandir sedari tadi. "Padahal, kembang apinya kan sudah mau di luncurkan." Ia menatap sekeliling. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan teman masa kecilnya itu. Ino melihat ke bawah, ke arah kaki bukit. Juga tidak ada.

"A-anu, mungkin misi kami gagal." Aku Naruto. Setelah mengajak Sakura –walaupun gagal, ia tidak membahas soal misi ranking S ini. Bahkan Sai tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apa?!" geram Ino sambil menatap tajam calon hokage ke tujuh itu.

Sai bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya menyentuh bahu kekasihnya, lalu mengelusnya, memberi kesabaran. "Sudahlah, Ino. Pasti Sakura butuh ketenangan. Duduklah. Pesta kembang apinya sudah hampir dimulai." Pemuda pucat itu juga memberikan senyuman.

Ino pun luluh. Mereka pun duduk bersampingan.

Naruto tersenyum. Siapa lagi yang bisa menenangkan Ino, kalau bukan kekasihnya? Ia pun duduk di samping Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap lurus ke atas langit. Sepertinya, jarak antara dirinya dan langit semakin dekat. Ya, gadis Haruno itu berdiri di atas patung hokage, lebih tepatnya pada ukiran wajah hokage ke lima, Tsunade.

Tangan kanannya ia angkat setinggi-tingginya, mencoba menggapai langit, seperti mimpinya yang tidak akan terwujud. Ia tidak dapat menggapainya. Air mata menetes, menyusuri pipinya. Semakin deras. Bibir kecilnya terus bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

Gadis itu menelan ludah, mencoba mengembalikan suara. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, hingga tangannya kemerah-merahan. Ia tarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Sasuke-kuuun, cepatlah pulaaaang!" teriak Sakura, bersamaan dengan meluncurnya kembang api.

"Aku pulang."

Sebuah bisikan terdengar tepat di telinga Sakura. Suara _baritone_ itu terdengar tidak asing di telinganya. Apakah mungkin…? Pikiran itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ia pun berbalik.

 _Langit dapat ia genggam._

Satu detik. Tanpa diperintah, gadis musim semi itu langsung memeluk sosok di depannya. Memeluk pemuda yang membisikkan kata-kata yang sangat ingin ia dengar.

"Tadaima…" bisik Sasuke sambil membelai surai merah jambu milik Sakura. Merasa jubah hitam yang ia pakai menjadi basah, bungsu Uchiha itu mengeratkan dekapannya sambil berkata, "Jangan menangis, cengeng! Kau membasahi jubahku."

"Habis, kau lama sekali tidak pulang…" terang Sakura di tengah-tengah isakannya. Wajahnya masih ia tenggelamkan pada dada Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menghela nafas berat. "Tapi, sekarang aku sudah pulang, kan?" masih sambil membelai rambut Sakura.

Gadis Haruno itu melepaskan pelukannya. Manic hijaunya menatap dalam ke arah onyx Sasuke. "Kau kembali padaku atau Konoha?" tanyanya dalam hati. Pertanyaan itu ia lontarkan lewat tatapan matanya.

Sasuke yang ditatap dalam oleh gadis di depannya, merasa aneh. "Ada apa?"

Sakura sadar dari lamunannya. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok." Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak ingin pikirannya terbaca.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

Sakura tersentak. Apa pikirannya terbaca? Ia pun kembali menatap Sasuke. Matanya terbelalak.

Jarak muka di antara mereka hilang. Sakura tak bisa bersuara. Bibirnya dibungkam dengan bibir lain yang lebih kuat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Melihat lawan berciumannya menutup matanya, Sakura menyembunyikan manik hijaunya. Merasakan sensasi saliva milik Sasuke yang berampur dengan miliknya.

Kembang api diluncurkan kembali, menghasilkan suara gemercik api. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panasnya, member jarak di antara keduanya. Mereka saling berebut oksigen. Setelah nafas mereka teratur, mereka saling memandang.

"Selamat tahun baru." Ucap dua insan itu bersamaan. Mereka pun langsung tetawa kecil.

Pemuda Uchiha itu berbalik menatap kembang api yang masih saja diluncurkan. Sakura mengikutinya. "Kenapa kau bisa membaca isi pikiranku?" Tanya Sakura, masih sambil menatap kembang api.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, berpikir masa bodoh. "Itu bukan isi pikiranmu, bodoh!"

"Eh?"

"Maaf saja, aku hanya bisa membaca isi hati. Ah, lebih tepatnya isi hati gadis bernama Haruno Sakura." Jawabnya santai dengan muka datarnya.

Pipi Sakura memerah. Ia pun memukul dada Sasuke. "A-apa kau mencoba untuk menggodaku?"

"Tidak, aku serius."

"Dasar!" Sakura memukuli Sasuke lagi. Memang, tidak begitu menyakitkan, tapi Sasuke tetap menangkisnya.

"Ya, karena hati kita sudah saling terikat." Jelas Sasuke datar.

Sakura menghentikan aktivitas memukulnya. Jawaban Sasuke membuatnya tertegun. Tapi, kemudian ia merasa risih. Sasuke memperhatikan dari kepala sampai kaki Sakura. "Apa ada yang aneh?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Apa begini caramu menyambut kepulanganku, hn?" Tanya Sasuke sinis. "Setidaknya, kau harus memakai Yukata, kan?"

Sakura terkejut. Ia pun salah tingkah. Pasalnya, ia tidak ingin memakai yukata karena Sasuke tidak akan datang. Tapi, dia malah datang. Untuk menghentikan salah tingkahnya, Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. "O-oh iya, kau tahu? Kertas ramalan yang kuambil tadi tertulis kalau aku orang yang beruntung." Terangnya sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku jaketnya.

"Jadi…?"

"Aku beruntung dapat menikmati malam tahun baru denganmu." Sakura menatap dalam mata kelam Sasuke. Berusaha menunjukkan kalau dirinya sedang jujur.

"Kau menggodaku?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

Pipi Sakura memerah lagi. Sepertinya bocah Uchiha itu pandai sekali membuat Sakura salah tingkah. "A-aku hanya ingin berkata hal yang romantis saja, kok."

Sasuke menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura. "Ayo pulang."

"Tunggu! Bukannya rumah kita arahnya berlawanan?"

"Ke rumahku."

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu, aku memiliki hadiah natal terbaik, lho." Jelas Sakura sambil menutup pintu rumah kediaman Uchiha itu. Ia pun melepas sepatu ninjanya dan berjalan mengekori Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Seharusnya kau bertanya, 'hadiah apa itu?'!"

"Hadiah apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia mengehntikan langkahnya sesampainya di dalam kamanya. Ia pun berbalik menghadap Sakura yang juga berhenti satu langkah di depannya.

Gadis musim semi itu memainkan jari-jarinya, pipinya memerah. "Kepulanganmu…" jawabnya malu-malu.

"Hn, kau belum memberikan hadiah natal kepadaku, kan?"

"Ah, aku lupa! Akan kuberikan apa yang kau minta. Jadi, apa maumu?" Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya sampai matanya menyipit. Sakura tidak dapat melihat seringai licik muncul dari wajah tampan ninja pelarian itu.

"Apa yang kumau, ya?" gumam Sasuke. Ia pun menarik kencang lengan Sakura dan ia banting ke atas ranjang.

"Kyaa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END –dattebayo~**

A/N : Memang, ambil tema _missing scene_ itu agak susah :'D –buat aku. jadi, kalau ide-nya ini pasaran, Yama minta maaf ya ._. Yama nggak pinter milih alur cerita (?)

Dan, yang membuat author bingung, ini rate-nya apa?! XD author paling ga bisa nentuin rating x'D jadi, kalau saya salah memberi rate, _just say it_! Author ga akan marah kok :'D FLAME NIH FF! X'D

Author mo curhat, nih FF buat syukuran (?) author publish di ujung waktu pengiriman, lho :'D /ga ada yang nanya! /betewe, Author kebanyakan ngomong!/ tenang, author juga bakal ngasih banyak omake /ga ada yang butuh!/

Makasih yang udah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic paling bermutu ini (?) /cium reader atu-atu/ /reader: hueeek!/ _Love you~~~_ :'D

 _Mind to review?_

 **.**

 **–Omake I–**

Sasuke bangkit dari kasurnya. Menyadari keberadaan Sakura yang seharusnya tidur di sampingnya menghilang, ia pun beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Suara piring-piring yang diletakkan di atas meja tertangkap indera pendengarannya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam dapur. Manik hitamnya menangkap sosok Sakura yang tengah menata sarapan.

Menyadari kedatangan Sasuke, kunoichi bermarga Haruno itu menyapanya. "Pagi, Sasuke-kun…" sambil membawa sendok yang akan ia taruh di atas piring.

"Hn. Terima kasih hadiahnya." Balas Sasuke. Ia memosisikan dirinya di depan meja makan, siap untuk makan.

Akibat kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Uchiha itu, reflek, Sakura menjatuhkan sendok yang ia bawa.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Jadi, kenapa ka memilih untuk melihat kembang api di atas patung hokage?" Tanya Sasuke, membuka topik.

"Aku ingin, anakku nanti akan menjadi hokage hebat seperti guru Tsunade." Jawab Sakura. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap perutnya yang belum membesar.

"Anak kita." Ralat Sasuke sambil melahap sarapannya.

Senyum simpul terbentuk di bibir Sakura. "Benar juga, ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **–Omake II–**

"Aku khawatir padanya…" kata Ino sembari berjalan meninggalkan Bukit Utara.

Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya menimpali. "Aku yakin, Sakura akan baik-baik saja."

Kiba dan Shino yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka, ikut menimpali. "Oh, Sakura? Aku melihat dia berjalan bersama Sasuke tadi. Mereka terlihat mesraaa sekali…" ujar Kiba berlebihan.

"Apaaa?!"

"Itu karena, mereka adalah sepasang insan yang keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama." Tambah Shino. _But, no one heard him_.

 **.**

 **–Omake III–**

Sudah sejak malam tahun baru sampai pagi ini, Mebuki dan Kizashi memutari desa Konohagakure untuk mencari putri semata wayangnya. Sesekali mereka berteriak memanggil Sakura, tetapi yang dipanggil juga tak kunjung datang. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan teman-teman Sakura.

"Ino-chan, kau tahu di mana Sakura?" Tanya Mebuki pada Ino yang kebetulan saling berpapasan.

"Oh, Sakura sedang bersama Sasuke-kun." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum misterius.

"APAAA?!"

 **.**

 **–Omake IV–**

Ino dan yang lainnya pergi berlalu. Mereka kembali bercanda ria dengan pasangannya setelah mengetahui keberadaan Sakura. Kiba dan Shino saling memandang.

"Tunggu! Kenapa hanya kita yang tidak memiliki pasangan?! Sial!" keluh Kiba. Akamaru hanya menggonggong kecil.

"Itu karena–"

"Berhenti! Aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehanmu."

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi seme."

"Hah? Jadi aku yang harus menjadi se–TUNGGU! AKU MASIH NORMAL!"

 **.**

 **–Omake V–**

"Memangnya kau sudah hamil?"

Sakura menghentikan aktivitas mengelus-elus perutnya. "Eh? Jadi, belum?"

 **.**

 **Omake END**


End file.
